WARRIORS: Far In The Wood's 1 A Wasp's Sting
by eltonammo
Summary: three years after the four original clans are destroyed four new clans rule, but we will follow Waspsting from birth to death as e see how these new clans act and live.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The fire burned brightly as the cats of the clans ran around.

Burned bodies fell to the floor as queens held their kits close as the flames engulfed them.

Firestar stood on high rock looking at the destruction, he let out a sigh and Sandstorm licked his cheek "is this the end of the clans?" she asked holding him close.

Firestar looked down to her and nodded "yes for our clans this is it, but there will be new clans in these woods, and we shall help these new clans as we gaze down at them from starclan" he told her licking her head.

Sandstorm looked into his eyes "I love yo-" she couldn't finish her sentence as a flaming branch fell and crushed them both.

As Firestar said there would be new clans, after three long years the forest grew lusher and greener, the cats from two-leg place and the rouges scattered across the forest looked to the stars and united into four separate clans.

Saltusclan it is a clever and quick thinking clan which had built their clan on a long lush field, it was founded by Radiantstar, but after her passing her daughter took control Saltusclan is now ruled by the clever Grizzlystar.

Abyssclan they are very intone with Starclan so they built their clan on the hills so they could gaze at the stars every night, they were founded by Everstar who still leads them to this day.

Echoclan a cruel and deciving clan that never back down so they live in the dead field, founded by Dreamstar they are now leaded by the wicked Weaselstar after Dreamstar disappeared.

And finally Titanclan a brave loyal and fearless clan which lives in the ruins of Thunderclan it was founded by Whitestar but is now lead by Blazestar after Whitestar tried to kill Everstar he was quickly killed by his own son, who was trying to keep peace.

But our story is centered around one cat in particular whose life is a story of torture deceit and of course romance.

Yes we shall follow the cat known as Waspsting from beginning to end.


	2. Chapter 1 a birth of a bug

Chapter 1- a birth of a bug

His bright green eyes opened as he looked around a small den as his light grey pelt was brushed by the tail of a much larger cat.

"There see he opened his eyes" the cat said as she continued to brush him, he thought for a bit this must be his mother.

He opened his mouth "m-mom-mommy" he managed to utter with a very squeaky voice.

His mother nodded "yes Waspkit I'm your mommy" she told him with another brush of his pelt.

Waspkit stood up proudly accepting his new found name "where are we?" Waspkit asked looking around the nursery.

His mother chuckled "were in the Titanclan nursery" she told Waspkit setting him down.

Before Waspkit could speak again his stomach grumbled he crawled to his mother and began to suckle on her teat.

His mother chuckled licking his head "you must be very hungry, go ahead you can suckle all you want" she told him.

Waspkit nodded and eventually fell into a deep and cozy sleep, later when he awoke he saw the kits playing around him.

They were all by their mothers batting and swinging at each other, Waspkit let out a sigh before he was hit atop the head by a moss ball.

He looked over as two kit grabbed the moss ball and ran away not even apologizing for it.

Waspkit got up and looked at the kits playing with each other "hey momma how come there are all these kits but only a couple queens?" he asked looking over to her.

His mother looked up to him "oh well they had more than one kit, so their al brothers and sisters" she told him.

Waspkit nodded and looked around "well where are my brothers and sisters?" he asked with a huge optimistic grin.

His mother looked to the floor with pure grief in her eyes, some tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back "there with Starclan" she told him keeping her head down to hide the tears.

Waspkit tilted his head in confusion "what's Starclan" he asked his mother.

She wiped the tears from her eyes "oh it's the place you go when you uh, I'll tell you when you're older" she said putting her head down.

He put his head down "oh ok" he said walking to the other kits; he looked at the kits as they threw the moss ball "could I play?" he asked nervously.

They all looked back at him "ok sure, think fast" one of the kits said before he threw the moss ball at him.

Waspkit stuck out his paws trying to catch it; he fell to the floor as the moss ball crushed him.

It was soon pushed off of him, the kits all cracked u laughing "nice one what's your name kitty" one of the kits said before they went back to throwing the moss ball around.

"Waspkit" he told her, she looked back at him "ok then I'm Bonekit" she said throwing the moss ball at his head "and welcome home" she said wickedly before she walked away.

Waspkit sighed and got up; he stepped out of the nursery and looked out to the field.

He looked around and stepped out of camp only to be pulled back into camp "oh no Waspkit" a large cat said as he pulled him back to camp.

Waspkit looked up to the large cat "how do you know my name?" he asked before he was nudged back into the nursery.

The cat chuckled "well I should know the name of my son, I don't think we've been introduced my name is Rainlegs" he told Waspkit

Waspkit looked at with big eyes admiring the size of the warrior, looking at the warrior's strong resemblance to him.

He was picked up by his mother and carried back to the nursery, he looked up as his mother and father licked each other for a bit before Rainlegs walked away.

He looked at his mother "momma is your name actually momma?" he asked her.

She shook her head "oh no my name is Antfur" she told him and started to lick his pelt.

He nodded as Antfur continued to lick him, later that night Waspkit snuck out of the nursery.

He silently stepped out of camp and looked around nervously he stepped around for a bit and stuck out his paws feeling the warm floor as a newleaf breeze rolled by.

His ear perked as he heard a small call in the distance, he walked nervously to the source of the sound.

He walked to the source of the sound looking out from a bush; he saw a kit standing in a small field crying out for help.

He padded over nervously "ar-are you ok?" he asked nervously taking a step towards the kit.

The kit looked over to him wiping a tear from its eye "I'm lost; I'm trying to get back to Saltusclan" she told him and backed up a bit "wait you're a Titanclan cat, stay back" the she hissed.

He looked at her "what's your name?" he asked her.

She continued to hiss "why do you want to know?" she asked continuing to hiss at him.

He walked closer to her "I'm Waspkit and you are?" he asked looking at her.

She backed up some more "Radiantkit" she said starting to calm down a bit.

Waspkit smiled and walked in front of her "I'll help you get home" he told her with a huge grin.

She loosened up a bit and nodded "thank you" she said as Waspkit lead her on a small trail.

After ten minutes of walking he led Radiantkit to the camp sight.

She looked back to him "thank you Waspkit" she said heading to the nursery before she looked back "you want to come in the nursery you look tired" she told him showing him the way to a soft nest.

He looked at her he was about to say no but he couldn't help himself he ran into the nursery and hoped into the nest.

He squirmed as Radiantkit cuddled next to him her fluffy golden pelt brushed up against his sleek gray pelt.

The next morning Waspkit awoke to find the eyes of many hissing cats staring at him, but Radiantkit just looked at him with confused eyes.

He looked at them all "uh…..hi" he greeted before he was thrown out of the camp and dragged back to Titanclan by one of the warriors.

He was dropped at the entrance of the camp by the warrior who was quickly chased off the territory; he was carried back to the nursery by his mother and dropped back in the nursery.

He looked around the nursery as some more moss balls were thrown at his head and giggles ensued throughout the den, Waspkit let out a long sigh.


End file.
